hearthstoneindonesiafandomcom-20200215-history
HearthStoneIndonesia Wiki
Welcome to the HearthStoneIndonesia Wiki The Indonesian Community Page for Hearthstone™, a free-to-play strategy card game from Blizzard Entertainment. Find out more at www.PlayHearthstone.com Sejarah berdirinya HearthStoneID adalah sebuah wadah untuk para pemain HearthStone Indonesia untuk berkumpul dan berkarya untuk permainan HearthStone keluaran Blizzard. Dari pemain HearthStone yang ingin merasakan aroma pertandingan terciptalah komunitas HearthStone Indonesia disingkat #HearthStoneID Berdiri diawal February 2014 sampai saat ini jumlah anggota terus bertambah dari pemain yang tersebar diberbagai kota di Indonesia. Bila kamu ingin bergabung dengan komunitas kami, segera cek link dibawah ini. Support kamu akan sangat membantu perkembangan game di tanah air. Facebook: Like us Group: Join us Tourney 1. HearthstoneID | Amateur League 2. Amateur League - No Legendary Edition 3. GamerZ.asia - Hearthstone Tourney 2017 - HSID | Komunitas Hearthstone Indonesia https://www.hearthstone.id 2017 - Logo komunitas HSID telah berubah. Dirancang oleh Abome, salah satu anggota awal komunitas HSID yang berprofesi sebagai designer. Logo berikutnyapun dirancang olehnya. Oleh prakarsa dari 2 anggota komunitas, tercetuslah untuk membuat payung hukum untuk komunitas HSID yaitu www.hearthstone.id Pergerakan komunitas HSID pelan tapi pasti menuju ke arah perubahan dan perbaikan yang lebih baik dengan tujuan memajukan komunitas HSID di tingkat nasional maupun internasional. Beberapa pilot project telah dimulai, salah satunya dengan organisasi esport baru yang sedang naik daun yaitu Evos Esport. 2018 | Komunitas Hearthstone Indonesia - Esports Jakarta Palembang Asian Games ke-18 akan menghadirkan demo esports Selama quarter 1 telah dijalankan program pengembangan kemampuan anggota komunitas game HSID yaitu # Program #youngblood #mentor dengan cara melatih setiap hari anggota komunitas yang berminat meningkatkan kemampuannya dengan mengikuti turnamen harian 9 Dragons # Hasil yang didapatkan selama 3 bulan membuat salah satu pemain muda berhasil menembus rank 200 besar di server Amerika Quarter 3 program # Program pelatihan young blood here # Perkembangan unit-unit yang terbentuk di program young blood v1.0 here 2019 | Komunitas Game Hearthstone Indonesia Perkembangan esports terus berlanjut, perhelatan seperti SEA GAMES 2019 telah mengikutsertakan esports sebagai cabang pertandingan yang mendapatkan perolehan medali. Dalam hal ini cabang Hearthstone negara Indonesia akan diwakili oleh Joth703 dan DouAhou. Pertanyaannya apakah banyak anggota masyarakat yang telah mengetahui bahwa esports merupakan bagian dari SEA GAMES 2019? Program pembinaan terus dilakukan oleh komunitas game HSID untuk menelurkan bakat-bakat gamer berprestasi untuk Hearthstone. Generasi kedua program youngblood 2.0 telah disiapkan. Struktur untuk pembinaan dan wadah telah disiapkan dalam bentuk agensi gamer. Karena dengan menyediakan struktur yang kokoh kepada generasi muda komunitas game HSID, akan dapat memberikan arah, tujuan, dan dukungan dari seluruh anggota komunitas game HSID. Dengan melihat perkembangan esports yang terus berkembang, timbangan yang diperlukan untuk perkembangan esports ke masa depan, dapat menyadarkan gamer secara khusus, dengan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibawah ini: # Apakah seorang gamer sejati dapat mencari tujuan dan arti dari saling bergantung sama lain? # Apa peranan media digital bagi seorang gamer dapat menumbuhkan kesatuan dengan 'perasaan terdalam' mereka? # Bagaimana seorang gamer dapat meyakinkan dirinya, untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan dengan cara membuat alasan yang kuat berdasarkan nilai yang dipercayainya? # Bagaimana seorang gamer dapat mempertahankan kerja sama dinamis antara keahlian dan originalitas? # Apakah seorang gamer dapat mengerti arti sebuah kegagalan, yang disebabkan oleh jebakan popularitas dan kesuksesan? # Bagaimana seorang gamer dapat mengembangkan kemampuan emosi kognitifnya? # Siapa yang dapat mengajarkan kepada gamer untuk mengekspresikan idealism pribadi, pemahaman, dan kesadaran dalam tindakan? 2020 | Komunitas Game Hearthstone Indonesia - Pembentukan PB Esports January 2020 merupakan momentum dari Esports, dimana pembentukan PB Esports yang merupakan wadah bagi pemangku kepentingan di esports, penggiat, organisasi, asosiasi, pelaku bisnis, dan komunitas game. Dengan pelantikan pengurus PB Esports periode pengurusan 2020 - 2024 yang baru saja dilantik, harapan dan program-program pembaharuan akan menjadi suatu tolak ukur apakah misi dan misi yang mereka usung dapat diwujudkan atau hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka dan cemohan dari berbagai komunitas game yang ada di Indonesia. Persiapan anggota komunitas game HSID saat ini, antara lain mempersiapkan diri ke Master Tour Indonesia, yang akan dilaksanakan di Bali pada tanggal 20 - 22 Maret 2020. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse